


The Fireman and the Slut

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fellcest - Freeform, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Soul Sex, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, fucking bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Edge throws on a fireman costume, but Red is the one taking the heat





	The Fireman and the Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Red is a fucking bimbo

Red rubs his clit furiously, his wetness dripping on his fingers and down his thighs as he squirms in heat. Edge keeps his little toy on his lap, with his yellow fireman hat tilting to the side and his thick erection throbbing through his fluorescent mustard fireproof pants. Since he has no flesh to hold it up, thick black suspender straps latch onto the pants and and carry over his shoulders to keep it up. The sexy fireman sucks on Red’s neck, leaving delicious purple bruises as his gloved hands fiddles with his aching soul. Like his sweet cunt, his red soul bursts in fluids. Edge rubs the little heart with his thumb, gently pushing inside. The small skeleton throws his head back and whines, now slipping his fingers inside his pussy and fucks himself with needy pace.

“boooosssss pleaaasseeee i’m so hottt” Red grinds on Edge’s leg.

“I don’t know. I like seeing you like this,” the tall skeleton hums in amusement.

“pleeeaseee. there’s a fire in my pussyyyy,” Red giggles at his own pun.

Edge’s dick almost falls flaccid in dread. He stops stroking his brother’s soul and completely freezes.

“dose me with your thick hose, stud,” Red continues, and Edge resists the urge to push this piece of shit off his lap, “spray your liquids all over-”

“ENOUGH!”  Edge screeches and throws Red on the ground.

The small skeleton lands on the soft carpet without harm and with his butt sticking up in the air. He licks his teeth in anticipation and shivers from the rough treatment. Red looks behind him and watches Edge pull out  his rock hard cock, pumping it in all its glory.

“YOU TALK TOO MUCH! I’LL SHOW YOU HOW WE FIREMEN HANDLE STUBBORN SPARKS LIKE YOU! NYAHAHA!”

Edge grips tightly onto Red’s sharp pelvis and slams his cock in. He doesn’t even need to move, Red on his own humps against the dick, his head hitting his g-spot repeatedly. His entire body buzzes with sensitivity, sweat rolling down his skull and his tongue sticking out like a dog.

“YES! YES! FUCK ME! OH FUCK MY PUSSY! FILL ME UP BOSS! CUM INSIDE MEEE!”  Red cries, ecstasy coursing through him.

Edge grunts and stops Red’s movements for his own. He roughly pounds away into his brother’s cunt, his own pleasure rising. His dick throbs and enlarges inside the hole, seconds away from cumming.

“COME ON PET, TAKE MY DICK. I’LL FUCKING EXTINGUISH YOU” Edge screams as he releases his seeds inside his brother, still lightly thrusting to milk every last drop.

Red’s walls flutter as the hot fluids fill him up and trigger his own orgasm. He moans and cries in delight, mewing as the tall skeleton pulls out with a plop. Semen drips on the floor from Red’s loose pussy and he licks away every last bit of it, savoring the salty taste.

“thanks for putting me out,” Red says lewdly as he licks his fingers.

Edge smirks as he watches his brother clean himself up and out of pure adoration and affection, lightly pats the side of his skull. Now, what would happen if he wore a police uniform instead?

**Author's Note:**

> [Spray your fire hydrant on my pussy baby](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
